tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Painis Cupcake's Revenge
Painis Cupcake's Revenge is a series of Youtube Videos made by user Kugawattan. It tells the story of how Painis Cupcake battles a number of certain TF2 Freaks who have defeated him in the past. Part 1 *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 1 In the RED Spawn Room, Painis Cupcake broods over his humiliating defeats at the hands of other freaks (Particularly Christian Brutal Sniper, Seeman, Weaselcake, Dic Soupcan, and Vagineer). Missing his days of being the number-one freak, he sets out on a quest for revenge... In Part 1, Painis kills CBS and Seeman in quick succession (sending Seeldier flying into the horizon, presumably killing him as well). The highlight of this video is Painis's confrontation with Weaselcake, where he shows just how much of an advantage experience can be; he comes up with ways to counter every one of Weaselcake's abilities, due to him experiencing them before. Exhausted after his victory over Weaselcake, Painis heads in the direction of a commotion. He encounters Solgineer, who is currently being pestered by a Scout. Painis eats the Scout, and in return, Solgineer lets Painis use his Dispenser to heal up. He explains how he is on a "trip" to get revenge, and decides that his next target will be Dic Soupcan... Part 2 *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 2 Part 2 takes place in arena_ravine, where several freaks are going about their daily business. Painis arrives and spies upon Dic Soupcan as he slumbers. Not even able to sleep without drinking regularly, Dic subconsciously tries to drink from his scrumpy, only to wake up and realize that it's not there. He finds Painis Cupcake, who has stolen his scrumpy in order to get him angry. Painis and Dic struggle to get the upper hand over each other, with Painis having a slightly harder time doing so, even when Dic (literally) loses his head. However, he eventually manages to trick the demonic drunkard into blowing himself up, and Painis gets to enjoy some flavorful roasted Demoman. Later, while Painis naps off his latest meal, Intelligent Heavy shows up, frantically running and calling for help. He accidentally steps on the resting cannibal, and then only seems to notice Painis because of his yelling. Intelligent Heavy calls Painis's attention to his friend Spyper, who has been turned to stone. Painis realizes that this is likely Snyphurr's doing and, seeing how he wanted to deal with Snyphurr (and by extension Vagineer) anyway, he decides to help Intelligent Heavy return Spyper to normal. As a symbol of this unexpected alliance, Intelligent Heavy offers Painis Cupcake a Sandvich, and the final act draws near... Part 3 *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 3 Trivia *In part 2, cameos about freaks include MeeM, Nnnngh Sniper, Dangerous Bacon, Sewer Medic, and Heavydile, the last two being a reference to the upcoming Heavydile VS Sewer Medic Freak Fight by LEtheCreator. *In part 3, cameos about freaks include Ninjineer, Polite Spy, Soupcock Porkpie and Gentlespy. A MeeM can also be seen in a brief moment hiding in a small stand behind Painis Cupcake. Category:YouTube videos